Space Pirates
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Hinted, slight, shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] The orphans ask Kira for a story and he tells them about space pirates.


**Space Pirates**

**Warning:** A weak one-shot. Lots of talking i.e. can bore some people. Lots of nonsense i.e. pointless story. Also includes a lying/making-things-up Kira (Remember, I don't endorse fibbing!).

**Note:** Takes place post-Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

------------------------------

"Kira!"

Startled, the young man looked up from his seat on the patio and mentally prepared himself against the mob of knee-high urchins.

"Kiiiiira!"

"We're bored."

"Tell us a stowwy…Pwease?"

"Yes! A story!"

Overwhelmed, Kira glanced at each eager face and asked, "A story? But I'm not good at telling stories."

The gathered orphans nodded and chorused, "Pleeeasssee?"

"And it's almost dinner time too…" Kira paused seeing the pleading looks. "Maybe after dinner?"

The children pouted. "Awww…"

One of the girls asked imploringly, "Just one! Just one short story!"

Kira sighed and smiled, "Alright." These children had him wrapped around their pinkies and submitting to their cute demands at every turn.

"Yay!"

All the children clambered around the steps of the stairs for a seat as Kira sat down on the patio chair. The scene looked very much like a mother goose with her flock of little ducklings.

He asked, "What story would you like to hear?"

The group of scrawny kids conferred among themselves before the eldest male child spoke up for the group, "We want to hear about outer space!"

At the nods of confirmation, Kira fell into deep contemplation and shortly announced, "How about space pirates?"

"Space piwateth?" The little girl turned to her companions and asked cutely, "Whath'ssa space piwate?"

An older boy answered the question in an authoritative voice, "Space pirates are bad people who steal other people's ships."

A few of the collective children drew in a gasp and one of them questioned, "So did you meet a space pirate before, Kira?"

He reflected for a moment, and then nodded, "Actually, I think I did meet a space pirate but he wasn't very space pirate-y."

"Really?"

There was a ripple of excited chatter before Kira caught their attention again. "Yes I did. He's about my height and is an excellent fighter." He added in afterthought, "One of the best, I think, but he is absolutely hopeless with the can opener."

One of the children squealed and cried out, "How did you meet?"

"One day, their ship confronted the Archangel, Miss Ramius' ship," responded Kira after a very long pause. He very well couldn't tell them that he was thinking of the time when the Archangel was being chased out of the ruins of Heliopolis by an enemy vessel.

When the children didn't interrupt, he continued, deviating from the original story, "We tried our hardest to fend them off, but they were able to overwhelm us and climb into our ship."

"Oh no!" A little girl leaned in closer and asked urgently, "No one was hurt, right?"

Kira smiled at the sincere worry evident in her voice and shook his head. "Only a few bruises here and there."

"So, they took over the Archangel?"

He winced; the phrase 'took over the Archangel' didn't sound right, not with such a skilled veteran crew at her helm. "I wouldn't say they took over the Archangel…" The brown-haired coordinator tilted his head. "They almost did, but before that could happen, I met him."

"Him?"

"Yes, the space pirate." His lip curled upwards in amusement when he thought of the 'space pirate'. "He was the first mate to the captain of the enemy ship and was given the duty to separate the fighters on the ship from the rest of the crew." Inwardly, he laughed. He really can't imagine the person in mind as a first mate.

"For a time, I struggled against him and we were quite evenly matched." If Lacus heard him tell stories about fighting, he'd never hear the end of it, so he quickly glossed over the details. "But in the end, he was able to take Mr. La Flaga and I into an empty storage room and trap us there."

Their eyes were wide and one of them asked tentatively, "How did you get out?"

Kira chuckled, "Luckily, even though we fought for a bit, the first mate was actually a very nice person and didn't hold grudges for long."

"A space piwate is nice?"

"He was actually a big softie."

The children giggled and pointed out, "But space pirates are supposed to be mean!"

He nodded and said, "Aye, they are supposed to be pretty mean. That's why after they failed to take our ship, I suggested he had a career change. He really was too righteous to be a space pirate."

Spotting the confused expression on some of the children's faces, he elaborated, "Righteous means having a good sense for morals."

"Morals?"

Kira frowned lightly and tried to explain the word. "It's when someone is more often doing the good or right thing."

A young boy interrupted and asked again, "Kira, please tell us how you got out of the storage room!"

"Right. Sorry," Kira grinned, amused at the excitement his fabrication was creating. "Well, like I said, the space pirate locked us up, but in the end he set us free…because I reminded him of his best friend." His voice grew wistful and romantic since the next statement really wasn't that different from the current reality. "He said that he would never trap his best friend in a cold, dark room."

The moment broke. "So, by not capturing us, Mr. La Flaga and I were able to set the rest of the crew free."

One of the older girls exclaimed loudly, "The space pirate stopped his own crew's plunderin'!"

"Indeed he did. He is a compassionate person." Kira shook his head. "He actually helped us regain the Archangel as well, which instantly made his captain brand him as a traitor."

"What happened to him?"

Kira responded simply, "I asked him to join us."

"So a space pirate became a crew member of the Archangel?"

"Not at first…" Kira thought for a moment. "He wasn't immediately accepted by the original members of the Archangel. After all, he just tried to take over our ship!"

The children nodded in understanding. "So did you become friends?"

"The very best of friends." He smiled and then glanced swiftly towards his left, knowing that someone was eavesdropping on them. "We had many adventures together after that."

"Do we know him?" The chatter started up again. "Ohhh if we do, then maybe we know a space pirate!"

Kira smiled secretively and stayed silent, listening to their debate; however, it was cut short from the lilting command, "Kids, come back inside and wash your hands! Dinner is ready soon."

While scrambling off their seats, the kids answered obediently, "Yes, Lacus!" The children ran off into the direction of the kitchen, their words melding together. "Thank you for the story, Kira!" "Space pirates!" "I think I want to be a friendly space pirate one day..." "Kira needs to tell us about his adventures with him." "Maybe we can ask him tonight…"

Shaking his head when he heard them, he turned towards his shadow and called out softly, "You can come out now." He added humorously, "The kids are gone so you won't be mobbed."

Athrun slipped into view and frowned at Kira critically; Kira got off of his patio seat and approached him.

"How long have you been there?" questioned the brown-haired coordinator brightly.

He ignored his inquiry. "I can't believe you insinuated that I'm a space pirate, Kira," grumbled Athrun incredulously.

Kira, on the other hand, dismissed his foul mood and smiled softly, "It was make-believe. Besides, how are you even sure I was thinking of you?"

Athrun gave him a look that said '_I understand how your mind works Kira Yamato so don't try to slip me up'_.

"Why the reaction?" He rested a hand on the other's arm, eyes never leaving the growing scowl on his face.

"A space pirate, Kira. A space pirate." Athrun shook his head. "Don't tell me you still remember that list of 'future dream careers' I made back in prep. school."

"…Maybe." He laughed. "Actually, now that you mention it, you really_ did_ have space pirate on your career list."

Athrun crossed his arms and frowned. "Laugh it up, but you should remember that I wasn't the one with pet groomer on their list of choices."

Kira was consumed with mirth when he saw Athrun _pouting_; he was just too distracted to even defend against the jab at pet grooming. "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing." He glanced at him, his grin widening slightly, "Did I mention what a great, successful pirate you are?"

Athrun made a small noise when Kira leaned in close, whispering in his ear almost conspiratorially, "After all, you did get the booty you wanted in the end."

------------------------------

**End**

Gotta love the double-entendre in the last sentence there.

Oh, I'll address the A/N at the end of _Inopportune_ and the responses it garnered: I don't read GSD fics anymore and gradually won't write them too. I guess it's just one of those things that happen. Burn me on a wooden stake if you must, haha.

Spyrit


End file.
